The Saiya-Man versus college
by Matsuri
Summary: This fic is based on Gohan who is enrolling for college. There are some funny parts including his mum Chi Chi and few other ppl who you will have to read about. Please read,review or e-mail me your comments. Thanx


The Saiya Man vs. College  
  
  
The time had come for Gohan to be enrolled in to college. Chi Chi new exactly which college that she was going to send him to, so she made preparations in advance. Chi Chi was so delighted, "Finally my little Gohan is going to start college", she kept repeating to herself as she dashed around the house in excitement. Gohan was still in his room. "Now what should I wear", Gohan pondered to himself. He reached for some black trousers when his Saiya Man costume fell out. He had arrived home late last night after stopping some thieves and didn't have time to hide it. He picked it up and stashed in a box underneath his bed.  
  
"Aren't you ready yet Gohan?" Chi Chi shouted towards Gohan's room. Gohan new that making his mum annoyed was the last thing that he wanted to do so he grabbed a red shirt and quickly put it on as he went through the door. Chi Chi smiled as she looked at Gohan. "You're so grown up now" and she grabbed his face and started kissing it. "Mum!" Gohan replied as he blushed a little. Chi Chi reached for the keys for the air car and then hurried Gohan outside. "I thought that dad was coming", Gohan asked his mother. Chi Chi jammed the keys into the ignition and said "he's meeting us there, he had to go and pick up something from Master Roshi's house". Chi Chi revved up the engine but it wouldn't start. "Come on you piece of junk" Chi Chi shouted. She continued to try to start up the car but it wouldn't. Gohan had an idea. "How about we just fly there?" Chi Chi wasn't exactly happy about that idea. "........ And have everybody staring at us, besides it will mess up my hair". Chi Chi looked at her watch and saw that they had to leave soon otherwise they would miss the enrolment. She turned to Gohan "Ok then...but stop off just outside the school, I don't want everyone staring at us". Gohan picked up his mother as she held on tightly to her hat. She looked down to the ground. "We sure are a long way up" she said nervously to Gohan. "Don't worry mum I won't drop you"  
  
Gohan arrived at the college and set his mother down. She gasped a sigh of relief. She quickly fixed her hair and then they made there way towards the school gates. Goku stood at the main gates waiting for the arrival of Gohan and Chi Chi. He smiled and waved as they headed towards the gates. Gohan instantly felt relieved. He didn't know what he would if he was stuck with his mum all day. "What took you guys so long, I have been waiting here for ages", Goku said cheerily. " We had to fly here because 'someone' forgot to fix the car," said Chi Chi hastily. Goku looked down at the ground as he scratched the back of his head "ooops!"  
  
The headmaster was making his way towards the enrolment desk and was surrounded by a crowd of mothers all telling him how good their sons or daughters were and why they should definitely be enrolled in his college. Chi Chi became infuriated by this and rushed over towards the desk to talk about her son and how he was better then everyone else. Gohan started to get a little embarrassed but tried not to show it. "Well that's mum for ya!" Goku said as he tried to comfort Gohan. Gohan smiled at his dad and then looked around to see if he recognised anyone. There were a lot of new faces, some of which were friendlier then others. As Gohan's eyes glimpsed around the crowd a girl caught his attention. Her blue eyes winked at him. Gohan turned around to see if she was winking at someone behind. No body was there. "I think she is winking at me," Gohan thought to himself. He didn't know whether to smile or wave so he went bright red instead. She disappeared into the crowd. Goku had noticed what had just happened but pretended not to. "What's wrong Gohan", Goku asked innocently. "Uh..... Nothing" replied Gohan. Goku smiled to himself.  
  
At the main desk Chi Chi had been patiently waiting in turn to sign the form. The woman in front had just finished and Chi Chi was about to pick up when some big fat hefty woman snatched. Chi Chi kept her calm (as she had promised Gohan that she would try to act civilised) and said "excuse me but I was next not you ". The woman ignored her. Chi Chi could feel her temper rising so she tapped the woman on her back and said it again. The woman faced Chi Chi and said "too bad". This was too much for Chi Chi; she couldn't hold back her anger anymore. She started to shout at the top of her lungs "TOO BAD, TOO BAD, I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!" Chi Chi snatched the pen back and was shouting furiously at her.  
  
Goku and Gohan had heard all the commotion so Goku told Gohan to go on ahead whilst he tried to calm Chi Chi down. Goku stood in the middle of the too angry mothers and tried to calm Chi Chi down. The fat woman was getting scared so she started to back off. Chi Chi took started to fill out the form whilst mumbling a few angry words under her breath.  
  
Gohan had made his way into the student lounge where a lot of the students were just hiding away from their parents. Gohan sighed as he sat down. A comedy show was on when it was interrupted by a news broadcast.  
"The Smarton Bank in town is currently being robbed. Police have the area surrounded but feel like time is running out as the robbers are holding 10 people hostage inside the building"  
  
Gohan knew that he had to get over there to help out. He sneaked out of the back door of the school building and flew off home to get his Saiya Man uniform. When he arrived home he scurried through the boxes under his bed and pulled it out. Gohan loved changing into his super hero costume. He put it on and smiled to himself. "Time to get back into action" and he soared off towards the Smarton Building. He arrived there within seconds. The cops all and gasped as Gohan turned up. "Hey it's the Saiya Man!" they all muttered to themselves. The police chief walked up to him and explained all the details and said how there were 4-armed robbers in the building at that they were holding 10 people hostage. Gohan nodded and casually walked into the bank. The robbers realised that it was the Saiya Man and started to panic. One of the robbers tried to shoot him but Gohan pinched the end of the gun and it just fell apart. Gohan punched each of the robbers and they al flew out of the door right into the police waiting outside. Gohan signalled to the hostages to leave and they all quickly made there way out of the building. Gohan counted that only 9 hostages had left that there was 1 missing robber. Someone screamed. Gohan made his way to the back of the bank where the vault was to find a very muscular man in a mask was holding a girl. Gohan looked closely at the girl. She had the same blue eyes as that girl in the college. "It is her!" he thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile at the college a large crowd had gathered in front of the TV to watch the action that was going on downtown. Chi Chi had managed to squeeze herself to the front of the screen. Goku was watching too, "That Saiya Man is really awesome, I wonder who he is" As the camera did a close up on the Saiya Man Goku had a long hard look."Oh my God! It's Gohan! I could recognise that ki from anywhere! Wow my son, the Saiya Man!" he thought to himself in pure amazement. Chi Chi still had no clue. Three girls were sitting close to the screen and were making some remarks. "That Saiya Man is such a hunk, he is like so totally cool".  
  
At the bank Gohan was making no progress in trying to convince the man to let the girl go. Gohan was starting to get angry and a little bit concerned about the welfare of the girl. He started to power up. In a swift movement Gohan punched the man hard in the face and he went straight out through the back wall at the same time the girl jumped into Gohan's arms. Gohan started to blush but she couldn't notice it through Gohan's mask. "Uh.........sorry about that" said the girl as she got down out of Gohan's arms. "No problem" said Gohan as he tried to show off a little bit. "Wow! You're the Saiya Man aren't you? I can't believe it, my name's Videl and............" Suddenly a beam came straight from the hole in the wall where the man fell through. Gohan pushed Videl out of the way and it Gohan straight on and blasted him out of the building.  
  
Goku was watching this and was started to get concerned, "that is no ordinary man!" Goku slowly made his way out of the building towards the bank.  
  
Gohan pushed the rubble off him and got up. "I didn't see that coming", he thought to himself. The man started blasting at the TV crew and the police. Gohan knew that he had to stop him from hurting innocent people so he flew up high into the air and shouted "Hey! You overgrown goon is that the best you have got, come over here and get some". This had instantly drawn his attention and he rushed over to face Gohan. Gohan was surprised and shocked at the power of this man, it was clear that he was no ordinary man. Gohan was punched and kicked but it didn't seem to have any affect. The man bashed Gohan around as though he was a toy. Gohan was about to fire a masenko ha when the man punched Gohan again. Gohan was winded and struggled to get up. The man readied an enormous beam and was about to fire it at Gohan when he suddenly fell to the ground. Gohan looked surprised "what just happened", he thought to himself. There stood Goku, "you looked liked you needed a hand". Gohan didn't know what to do. "It's my dad, I wonder if he knows it's me". "Uhhh......thanks" said Gohan as he tried to disguise his voice. The man rose up again off the ground and was about to attack again. Inspired by his dads presence Gohan fired a masenko ha at him which overwhelmed him and he fell to the ground". Goku smiled "I better get back" and he headed back towards the college.   
  
Down on the ground nobody knew what was going on as the battle had risen up a lot of smoke. The man fell on the ground and the police took him away. Gohan checked his watch. He had been away for over an hour and felt sure that either his mum or dad would have noticed that he gone missing. He headed straight back to the college and changed on the way. When he arrived he saw a crowd of people gathered in front of the TV. A news reporter announced, "The Saiya Man has once again saved the day". Everyone clapped and cheered and then started to leave the lounge. Goku and Chi Chi had caught a glimpse of Gohan and started to approach." I think it is time that we headed off home, but I think we will take a cab this time," said Chi Chi as she made her way to the gate entrance. Gohan found it hard to look straight into his dads face. "That Saiya man is quite a guy isn't he Gohan", said Goku. Gohan kept quiet. "I can't believe that he lives in our house," said Goku again as he casually walked passed Gohan. Gohan hadn't quite caught on to what he said straight away but then he realised. Gohan called to his dad "you know?" Goku turned around and smiled "know what" he said as he pretended to be curious. Gohan caught up to his dad. "Thanks dad", he said. Gohan knew that his dad was the best at keeping secrets. Especially to Chi Chi.  



End file.
